


Gift

by milloumello



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milloumello/pseuds/milloumello
Summary: "I always wanted to do that."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Gift

Hermione was sitting on a park bench when she felt that someone sat beside her. As an instinct, she scooted away from the stranger but she was stopped when the stranger touched her shoulder.

"Stop scooting away, Granger."

Her eyes widened and looked at the person beside her.

"Malfoy what— I think you lost your way, it's Muggle London you s—"

She does not like to be interrupted when she was speaking. She frowned when Draco shoved something in front of her.

"What's up with you Malfoy? Why are you giving me a rose?"

"Just accept it." 

"No. I don't know if this has poison or something."

Draco looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm holding it, so it's perfectly safe." And he dropped the rose on her opened book. 

"You're confusing me, Malfoy! I'll go, enjoy your uh— strolling." She quickly stood up and started walking away from him. She was four trees away from Draco when she felt someone pulled her hand to stop her and hugged her. It was Malfoy. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw a platinum blond hair, definitely Malfoy. 

She tried struggling but he tightened his hug. "Stop moving." He whispered.

Did she listened? No. She continued struggling her way out of Draco's hug.

"Please." This caught her off guard and let him hug her. As long as he did nothing that made her violated she will let him. Two more minutes and he let her go. 

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you."

She frowned. "I don't understand Malfoy."

"Thank you for the gift."

"Gift? I didn't gave you anything. And why will I give you a gift?"

"It's my birthday today."

"Oh!"

"And that's the best gift I ever had."

"The hug?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I always wanted to do that."

He looked at her and smiled. "Keep the rose eh?" That's all that he said and walked away.


End file.
